


Photograph

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Photograph

“He’s staring at you again”

 

“He’s been doing it all day”

 

“It’s kinda creepy don’t you think?”

 

“No way may…it’s fucking hot”

 

“He’s over ten years older then you…it’s almost gross”

 

“We’re all entitled to our own opinions”

 

“What ever man”

 

“Hey Brent…can I talk to you for a few minutes” Tim cried out as Brent prepared to leave the studio they had been practicing in. Jared has asked him to take some candids of the band during their rehearsal time and he had been more then happy to help out.

 

“Sure Tim…what’s up?”

 

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to take some pictures of me…for my portfolio and such”

 

“Maybe you’d be better off having Shannon take them since he’s a professional and all”

 

“I’ve seen your work Brent…I know that you know how to handle a camera” A playful smirk and a wink was shot his way, in hopes that he would get what Tim was hinting at.

 

“Um…sure. When would you like to do this?” Brent asked, unsure how to take what Tim was saying because it seemed as if he were almost flirting with him

 

“How about tonight...your studio about eightish”

 

“Ok…”

 

“See you then” Tim winked again before walking away.

 

“I think that I just threw up in my mouth” Tomo teased, not understanding in the slightest what his friend saw in Brent, but willing to give him some lighthearted ribbing about it anyway.

 

“Gross…but at least I’ll be getting fucked tonight. What about you?” Tim replied smugly, patting Tomo on the shoulder before leaving the room. Tomo wanted to call out a smart remark, but the only thing that he could think of was that Tim had him there.

 

“So where do you want me” Tim asked several hours later after arriving at Brent’s studio.

 

“Um…well first I need to know what type of shots you’re looking for”

 

“Just some shots of me and my ax….looking hot” He grinned, running his fingers slowly down the middle of his guitar.

 

“Ok…well first we need to lose this ugly t-shirt. Hold on…I have the perfect shirt and grab the leather jacket out of the closet over there” Brent hollered over his shoulder as he went in search of said shirt.

 

“Ok…” Tim spoke under his breath, aggravated that Brent hadn’t picked up on the fact that he wasn’t looking for a photo shoot, but in fact a booty call.

 

“Here put this on” Brent said as he entered the studio again, tossing the shirt to Tim. “Perfect…I knew it would look good on you” Grabbing Tim by the arm, he led him to the middle of the room, adjusting the minimal furniture around him. Tim knew he had lost Brent to his craft as he rushed around the room, adjusting backgrounds on a wall until he found the perfect one. He decided to go along with it because even if he didn’t get what he had came for, he’d at least have some new shots for his portfolio.

 

“Break…” Tim cried out hours later when he found that he just couldn’t hold one more pose.

 

“Right…sorry” Brent blushed as he put his camera down. “I get so caught up when I have such a great subject to photograph” He blushed some more, rushing into the kitchen off to the side of the room, grabbing some fruit juices from the refrigerator. “Sorry…I don’t have anything stronger then this here”

 

“It’s ok…working with Jared as long as I have I’ve gotten used to the healthy shit” He smiled, taking the juice and opening it. “Can I see some of what you’ve taken?” He asked, shifting closer to Brent, purposely leaning into him when he reached over and grabbed his camera.

 

“The camera really loves you. You photograph really well” He stammered, closing his eyes and inhaling the scented skin so close to him.

 

“Well I personally think that it’s the photographer” Tim smiled at Brent, making sure to lean in just a bit closer as he continued to look at the slideshow of pictures playing out before him. “Wow…you really did take a lot of pictures” Tim said, surprised at the amount that had been taken. “I hadn’t realized we’d taken so many”

 

“Well like I told you I sometimes forget myself when I find a subject that’s easy to photograph”

 

“You think that I am easy to photograph?”

 

“You look amazing of film”

 

“What about in real life?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Jesus man…I’ve been trying to get your attention all night Brent”

 

“You’ve had it”

 

“Yeah…but not for the reasons I want”

 

“I don’t understand”

 

“Let me make it clearer for you” He said, getting up and walking back towards the middle of the room. “I’ve seen the way that you’ve been staring at me” He went on, removing his shirt and tossing it over his head. “I think it’s fucking hot”

 

“I’ve just been thinking that you would look great on film and…wait what did you say?” he stammered because he was sure that he was hearing things.

 

“I said…I think that it’s fucking hot the way that you stare at me” He started working on the buttons of his jeans, tugging them lower on his hips. “It gets me so turned on”

 

“So tonight was all about getting in my pants then?” Brent asked with a hint of a smirk on his face after the shock had worn off.

 

“Well…I’d actually prefer for you to get into my pants…but yeah” Tim felt a full flush roll over him at the lustful look he saw staring back at him. “Wait…you were planning to turn this into more then just a photo shoot too weren’t you?” Brent’s response was to rush across the room, pulling Tim into his arms and kissing the shit out of him. “Fucking sneaky I must say” He panted, fighting for breath as he and Brent lie on the floor naked, sweaty and fully relaxed after a mammoth fucking session.

 

“I really didn’t plan for this to happen” Brent finally admitted as he rolled onto his side and looked at Tim who was lying on his back. “I was so fucking hopeful though…but I figured that you really only wanted your picture taken and I was ok with that. I had no clue that you were even interested in me like that. I have to say…I’m a bit shocked considering your hotness factor and my age”

 

“Honestly…I hadn’t ever thought of you as more then Jared and Shannon’s friend for the longest time…but then you started staring at me…undressing me with your eyes and it made me wake up and notice” Tim said, running his finger tips down Brent’s furry chest. “Every time I see you staring at me…I get so fucking hot that I can hardly control myself”

 

“So was this a one time thing or” Brent left the sentence open as he continued to look down at Tim.

 

“Well you fuck like a champion and I don’t know about you…but I haven’t had my fill yet” He smiled up at Brent, cupping the back of his head and pulling him down for a kiss. “How about we get off this hard floor though…because it’s killing my back and go somewhere else”

 

“We could go back to my place. You could stay the night if you want or not” Brent looked away, attempting to get up, but the hand still on the back of his head stopped him.

 

“This isn’t a game Brent” He decided to come clean. “I know that I made it sound like this was only about the way you were looking at me and the sex…but I like you and I’d like to see where it could lead”

 

“I’m so much older then you and…”

 

“And so fucking what” Tim cut him off. “I know how old you are and I don’t care. I’ve been with my fair share of men Brent…all younger then you and trust me when I tell you that none of them do for me what you do with just one look”

 

“This is crazy”

 

“I know…and exciting”

 

“And exciting” He repeated with his own smile, kissing Tim quickly before jerking the two of them off of the floor.

 

“Don’t tire your self out there old man” Tim teased, laughing out loud at the playful smack he received on his bare ass.

 

“I haven’t even begun to tire myself out yet” Brent smiled back, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist before kissing him hot and wet in order to prove his words.

 

“Can’t fucking wait” Tim panted after the kiss, dressing quickly as he rushed after the man who he knew was going to surprise him over and over before the night was through.

 

The End…


End file.
